Scar billy
Disclamer helo me nam is bobby im 7 year old and todai me goin 2 tell scar stori about scar billy amd a warmeeng dis stor is 1000% reel so bee carful ok bye Starteng of de scar stori i ramamber de exact day and de exac hour it was 12/13/2019... no wait rong day it waas 12/12/2018 and hour was 11:23 am... me mom bout mienkwaff a day ago and i wanted 2 play eet so i toch de minkwaf buton and i clik crate word and den i name it: "cool wod 123" and de seed was "billyismefrind123" so i press play wit me hed a few tims umteel it stars but den wen it stared i noticd dat sumthin was strangg......... DER WAS A APPL IN ME INVENTARI!!1!1!11 OGM I WAS SO SCARD DAT I THRO APPL AWAE AND DEN I STARTED PUNCHING TREE WIT ME HEAD ARM THING DEN I GOT WOOD DEN I RAN AWAE BUT den... i herd footstaps... den wen i luk bac scar billy was behin me!11!!!! i draw dis to sho wat scar billy luk liek --------------------------------------------> (eemag deleted by scar billy) den scar billy said "me goin 2 hax u am scar billy mwehehehehehee" den i said "nononono il fit u den il win haha" dA fite i git me bron swod den i ran at scar billy screeming "GIT OOT OF ME WOD!!!11!!1" den scar billy got blu sord and attac me wit it den i said "ouch " den i attac scar billy den he said "ouch " den after 52.786456 hours of a epic fite me and scar billy ar at 1 hp den i dodge attac den i hit scar billy and den he fall ded but in de chat apperd "scar billy:im will return.... " den i ded of hunger den i git scard det scar billy haxod me food becas i had 1 fod bar 3 hours ago den i closed minwaft den i notic dat der was a fil in me pc calld scarbilly.exe den i scaed clicked it den me pc restart den evrything was nam scarbilly even me and my mom den i got scared den i went to scool den i told me frinds abot scar billy and den dey said dat de exac sam thing happn to dem so i hav idea to make cool serv to fite scar billy wen he returns... a few mont after scar billy fite me and me frinds calld richard and me other frind nam jef was work in scar billy fite word den 3 scar billys apperd and dey start hurt me, jef and richard den i kill a scar billy but it respawned and de other 2 respaned and now is todae am stil fitin scar billy whil i writ dis Futur a few dayes later i wen on coolminwafgrop123 and sad to de other peeopl en eet to help me fit scar bily and den i made big sarver wit same seed and postad de ai pee in de chat den 3.4 seconds after dis happnd (scar beelee also delet dis) den evryon stard join serv den after 139489234 seconds we kil scar billy but den it appear on chat "scar billy: am may bee defeeted... but me army will appeer soon..." Part too: da begging a few month after fit wit scar billy evryon dat deeefed scar billy was buildin in cool serv but den... POOF ITS NITE!!1!!1 den evryon was scard.. den POOF A LITENING FAL ON ME HED DEN I GOT SO SCARD DEN I SCREEMD "ouch " AN DEN ANODER LITENIN FAL ON ME HED DEN I SAID "ouch " DEN A LITENIN FAL ON RICHAR AND DEN HE SAID "ouch " AND ANODER LITNING FAL ON JEF'S HED DEN HE SIAD "ogm scar billy is here aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" DEN EVRYone git blu sord and becam blu body den... SCAR BILLY APPERED ON DE SKAY DEN VERYONE GIT BOW DEN VRYONE SHO SCAR BILLY BUT DEN A GIAN SCAR BILLY APPEAR BEHIN SCAR BILLY AN DEN I GIT VERY HED HURTD BECCAUS 2 SCAR BILLY HOW DAT POSSIBL BUT DEN DE GIAN SCAR BILLY HURT ME BY THROWIN SAND AT ME.... den after 2145 nanoseconds i wok up wen i saw richar an jef gettin hit to and den i ran to dem hous ilr or somting like dat and den... dey fell asleep!!!1 den i ran bac to hous at i fite scar billy giant wit other persons but den i had cool idea.... i ran to me dad's room den i got de pcifier thing den i enterd in me pc den i found de scar billy virus den i had more epicer fite den de first one wit scar billy but den... i git defeeted den i rospwan in cool serv den... DER WAS ARM OF SCAR BILLY AMD ARMIE OF SCAR BETTY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SCAR BETTY WAS SCARER DEN SCAR BILLY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA den i got me blu sord den i starded to keel a few scar billys... and after a hoor of fit.... I MANAG TO KEEL 10 SCAR BILLY BUT DEN DEY KEP RESPAWNING DEN I HAD COOL IDEA OF MAKIN TNT SORD TO MAK SCAR BILLY AND SCAR BETTY GO XPODE DEN i got de tnt sord den i kil al scar billy and all scar betty but de reel ones den i said "oy oy scar billy and scar betty u git rekk xd u wont rek minekwaft hahahaha" but dennn.... i died and respaned in another scar billy fite serv wit differem peeps and richard and jef were dere den i gav cool tnt sord to evryon but den... de begginin of de end of part too but aa dis titl hurts me hed send help A ADMEAN APPERED AND START TO KIK ALL SCAR BILLY AND ALL SCAR BETTY BUT DEY KEEPT RESPAWNING BUT DEN MINWAFT GET UPTADET AND SCAR BIL AND SCAR BET WER FINAL gone but a new enem appear....... SCAR NOCHI!!!!!11 IT SEEMS LIK SCAR BIL AND SCAR BETTY START TO CONTROL NOCHI DEN ME MIENKWAF AC GOT DELTED BUT DEN I RAN TO MOJUNGLE HQ TO FIT SCAR NOCHI TO FINISH DIS MADNES TO ME GO TO SLEP den i enter nochi room den... DER WAS SCAR NOCHI, SCAR BILLY AND SCAR JEB AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BUT DEN I GUT COOL POW POW MACHINE DEN EVRYONE SAID AAAAAAAAAAA DEN DE COOL POW POW MACHINE MAD STRANGE SONDS DEN SCAR BILL SCAR NOCHI AND SCAR JEB FAL DED ON GROUN BUT DEN SCAR BILLY BECAME NORMAL BILLY, SCAR NOCHI BECAM NOCHI AND SCAR JEB BECAM NORMIE JEB AND NOW VRYTHIN IS FINE OK DONT WORI YAY... AND ALSO ME MOM BOUT NEW MIENKWAF ACCONT De epical epic part tree of de epic mitics of menkwaff a few year after scar billy ded a tree appered on scar bill bod a few year after a few year, anoder thong appered................. eeet was normie day i was playing mienwkaf wit me 10439 frinds dat i mad fitin scar belly but sudemtly.. sumthong haponed!11!!!1 de 5896t frind calld Bobby ogm wait he has de sam nam as mysalf ogmam i de 5896t frind????? as me say bobby screm "ogm look at deez i found cool templ" den all de 10439 peopl enter templ incloding me and jef and richar den i foun a tree in de corner but den DE APPL APPERED ON VRYON INVENTORI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA evryon thro appl awae in de sam spo but dere was too man appl dat de templ starded to tranform in a gian appl den scar billy paper appered on wall den evryon got scard of scar billy but den a heero appered.........;.,.;;.,;.,;.,;.,;,;.,;.;;. SUMON APPERED IN DE SKAY AND BROK APPL TEMPL DEN SCAR BILLY APPERED BEHIND SCAR TEMPL DEN EPIC FITE OOOOOOOOOOOOGM SO EPPIC AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEN.... scar billy fell ded in de ground... den... de sumone was calld amti scar billly den amti scar billly get sord and attac scar billy but den for 43.56 nanopicohepiseconds or menakwaf gliched out den evryon try to clos mienkwaf but it didn clos den vryon tri to do alt f5 or somethign lik dat den evryon clos mienwafk but den evryon got teepeed ilr to a arena den i gut scared cuz me mom was goin 2 hurt me cuz me not home but den a reel scar billy appered wit a sord den scar bil kill vryon but me den i punch scar billy face and he splode den i got tpd to me hous and scar billy triologgee ovar par 4 prolog 2 day after amti scar billly and scar billy fite, i was playin mienwaf but den... OGM HEROBIN AND ENTOHY 999000999 APPER AND OGM OGM OGM I GUT ME SORD BUT HEROBIN GUT OP STIK AND STARTED TO THRO LITEMING AT ME AMD ENTOHY 909 GUT RED SORD AND STAR TO KEEL ME DEN I RAN AWAE DEN... i foun cool item cool iteam was a sord looking on and da nam was "ful mental capacit" or sumthing lik dat.. den i equip sord and den i said ''"WHOMST'D'VE'LY'YAINT'NT'ED'IES'S'Y'ES" ''den heropastebin amd entohy 909 did a fancy anime sigh den i blastd wit de cool iteam in me hand den i atac herobin and entohy at de same time den i said "omae wa mou... bobbyderu" den herobin and entohy 1230123 said "N-NANI???" DEN DEY FEL DED ON ME SORD DEN I TP TO ANT SCAR BELLY WORD AND SCAR BILLY WAS DERE WAT I KEELD SCAR BILLY DEN SCAR BETTY APEAR BEHID ME AND MADE ME GO SLEEP AND IM STEEL SLEEPONG.... part 4 caming s00n Par 4 : da actual factual endinzg after idk wat tiem, HERES PAR 4 YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYUEYE'YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYE' i awoxk oop at a darkie dark plaec den OGM A APPLE APPEAR HALP AAAA DEN SCAR BOLLY APPEARD AND STOLE APPL DEN I CONFUSED DEN HE EET APPL OGM HOW DAT IS SO UMPOZZIBLE DEN............ . . SCAR BEELEE APPERD BUT GOOANT DEN AA HE SLEM HOND ON GROND AND DEN P00F GROND GONE DEN I FALL ON REL WORD DEN I SEID OGM SCAR BELLY IS REEL OASDSADASDSA DEN ME FRIND SAID ASDASDADSADSAA DEN SCAR BELL HAXOD DIS ASSDSAFGVD AFD FVDCVCSDFDSG 01110011 01100011 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100010 01101001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00111010 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101000 01101001 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101011 01111001 01101111 00100000 01100111 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 00100000 00111010 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00101001 ok i get unhaxcoked den AAAA AMTI SCARY BELLE APPER AND STABBY GUT STABBI STAB BY SCAR BELLAE AMZD SCAR BELLY TPD ME TO A LIT PLAC DEN SCAR BELLY SAID: - i aM YoU DEN I SAID -N-N-NANI?!?! DEN SCAR BELL SAID -yes i am bobby DEN I SAID -ok dat makes scenc but y u attac vertyone DEN HE SAD - I am vvryon poof end . . . . . or has it really ended....? Category:Trollpasta